1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonrotating billboard of a rotation body, and in particular to a nonrotating billboard of a rotation body which is attached on a surface of a rotation center of a vertical rotation member such as vehicle wheel, fan, etc. for thereby showing a nonrotating state of a pattern, emblem or advertisement irrespective of a rotation of a rotation body.
2. Description of the Background Art
A cover is attached to the surface of a rotation body engaged to a rotary shaft such as a vehicle wheel, fan, etc. for thereby covering fixtures such as a bolt for fixing the rotation body to the rotary shaft, so that it is possible to implement a better outer appearance of the rotation body.
A certain pattern, character or advertisement of a company is protruded on the surface of a cover of the rotation body or a certain printed matter is attached thereon for thereby advertising a company. In particular, in the case of a wheel cover attached to the vehicle wheel, the fixture capable of fixing the wheel is covered, and the outer appearance of the wheel is integral with respect to the outer appearance of the body, so that it is possible to implement a better outer appearance of the vehicle.
Since the above rotation body cover does not receive a direct load from the rotary shaft, the rotation body cover is formed of a light material such as a synthetic resin material or aluminum.
Since the conventional cover attached to the rotation body such as a wheel cover of a vehicle or a fan cover of a fan is attached to the rotation body and is integrally rotated with the rotation body, when the rotation body is rotated, it is impossible to recognize a certain pattern(or advertisement) formed on the surface of the same.
In the case of the conventional vehicle wheel cover, a certain billboard such as an emblem of a vehicle fabrication company is protrudely formed on the surface of the same. When the vehicle runs, since the billboard is rotated at a high speed together with the wheel, it is impossible to recognize the billboard. Therefore, the billboard is visible only when the vehicle is stopped.
The Korean Utility Model No. 2000-7039 discloses xe2x80x9cNonrotating wheel coverxe2x80x9d for overcoming the problems of the conventional vehicle wheel cover.
The nonrotating wheel cover includes a balance weight below the center and is fixed to a hub of a wheel by a fixing unit which includes a lubrication unit formed of a carbonic rotation friction material and a ceramic fixing friction material. Therefore, in the case that the wheel is rotated, the wheel cover is not rotated by the balancing operation of the balancing weight and the lubrication operation of the lubrication unit, so that the billboard such as an emblem or advertisement protruded on or attached to the surface of the same is visible.
However, when the vehicle moves, the conventional nonrotating wheel cover does not maintain a fully stopped state due to a limitation in a lubricating operation of the lubrication unit, an air resistance flown over the surface, or because the wheel cover is severely moved in the forward or backward direction. In any or all of the foregoing situations, the wheel cover is rotated together with the wheel, thereby hampering visibility of the billboard. Therefore, in the above conventional wheel cover, it is impossible to implement a clear billboard state of the advertisement on the surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nonrotating billboard of a rotation body which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nonrotating billboard of a rotation body which is attached to a surface of a rotation body such as a vehicle wheel or a fan that is capable of covering the inner fixtures and implementing a clear state of a billboard such as an emblem or an advertisement formed on the surface of the same even when the rotation body is rotated.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a nonrotating billboard of a rotation member which includes a housing attached to a center of a rotation body and rotated together with the rotation member, a billboard member which has a surface on which a billboard is formed and includes a weight member below the weight center and is installed in the housing based on a relative rotation method and maintains an upright state by the weight of the weight member, and a friction prevention unit for maintaining a free state of the billboard member from the housing in a nonrotating state by preventing the billboard member from being contacted with the housing.
There is further provided a cover which covers the billboard member in such a manner that a billboard is exposed to the outside and is contacted with the housing and protects the billboard member.
The friction prevention unit includes a plurality of magnetic strips which are attached to each surrounding portion of the housing, billboard member and cover in such a manner that the same poles of the magnetic strips are opposite to each other for generating a repulsive force with respect to each other, so that the billboard member does not contact the housing and the cover.
The billboard member is relatively rotatable with respect to the housing in such a manner that a through hole formed in the center portion of the same is inserted onto a fixing pin installed in the center portion of the housing.